the attacker
by sandra52519
Summary: light walkes home and is attacked and raped. a unknown man helpes him. R&R. lxlight.


Author: sandra52519.

Anime: death note.

Warning: yaoi/slash fanfic and there is rape present.

L x Light.

Extra: No death note or shinigami. No insulting comments please. I warned you.

- -

I walked through the streets as usual, but there was something else. I do not know what but there was something not good. As if someone was watching me. It was night and there where no people in the street for that reason I ignored it and walked on, my apartment was only two blocks away.

Suddenly I was pushed to the ground and my wallet was taken out of my pocket. I expected that my attacker would go away, but he did not. "Light Yagami" said the striker. It was a deep voice. He started a blindfold to do my eyes. "You do know that nice guys like you shouldn't walk alone at street in the night". I froze with fear. He started pushing my shirt up. I started to resist, but nothing helped. He unzipped my pants. "Oooh, you're so hard already" he whispered in my ear. There was a shudder going through my body. He played with me and then he raped me. He took a knife from his pocket and held it against my back. "I think I will give you. A souvenir" He put the knife in my back and wrote something. A scar would remain a scar that the words "good boy" formed. Then my attacker let go of my hands and ran away.

I lay there without the strength to stand. I took the blindfold off and let myself rest against the cold sidewalk. Suddenly there was a shadow in my vision. I softly said: "help me". There was something about the shadow that made me trust him, I do not consider too much about it because my eyelids were heavy and my eyes were shut. I heard a man say just before I was completely asleep "don't worry it's going to be fine."

...

I woke up in a hotel room. I sat up and looked around. In the corner sat a man. "Finally awake," he said not to loud as he walked towards me. I said nothing. "My name is ryuzaki, and you are." "Light" I said so quietly he could hardly hear it. "I found you unconscious in the street, you asked for help. So I brought you to the hotel where I stay and called my personal doctor." I was a bit shocked when I heard that a doctor had come and ryuzaki saw that. "The doctor said there was written on your back with a knife." Careful ryuzaki asked: "where you raped."

My face turned white and I felt sick thinking about it but after all he had done for me I had to tell the truth. I nodded slowly. Ryuzaki saw that I felt uncomfortable and sat down beside me on the bed and put his arm around the back. Oddly enough, it felt good and fine. I felt at ease and put my head on Ryuzaki's shoulders. it felt fine ... very fine. He pulled back and lifted my chin. He leaned over and put his lips on mine. I was here first shocked but then began to kiss back. I trusted Ryuzaki. After a few minutes he began to back away, we both breathed heavily. Ryuzaki pulled me towards him and hugged me, then he whispered in my ear: "You can sleep here tonight." "N-no," I said and pushed him gently away. there was suddenly a stitch my back, on the spot where my attacker had left the forever lasting scars "I prefer to go home." Ryuzaki nodded and said, "that's good but let me drop off and promise that we will see each other again next week." I had no choice and said that it was good. He drove us away from the hotel and soon we arrived at my apartment. He dropped me off, looked at me with a doubtful look. "you can come visit me next week like I promised". He nodded and then drove away. I was confused and my mind had to many thing to think of so I decided to make a walk along the lake.

when I got there I saw the moon lighting up the lake, it was a beautiful and hypnotizing sight. I could not move and just staring. suddenly said a voice behind me: "didn't I tell you that nice guys like you shouldn't walk alone at street in the night." I did not have to turn around to know who it was. the voice of him stood forever in my memory. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me to him. I was trying push him away but It didn't work. he pushed me to the ground and raped me again, the same man as before. everything went black before my eyes and all I saw and heard was a man who screamed my name and my attacker who ran away. I felt the man hold my hand and knew it was ryuzaki. I felt safe.

…..

I again woke up at the hotel room of ryuzaki. "I see your awake" ryuzaki said as he walked into the room with breakfast. He placed it before me an said: "eat first and than explain." I started eating it. When I was finished he came towards me and sad on the bed. I first looked at him and then started crying. He put his arms around me for comfort. When I wasn't crying anymore I explained to him why got to the lake and what happened. He saw pain in my eyes and put a hand on my cheek. Me leaned forward again and kissed me. This time I didn't hesitate and kissed him back his tong licked my lower lip asking for access. I gladly granted him it. He back away a little and looked me in the eyes. "I like you'' he said. I kissed him again and said: "I like you too" we hugged each other and both felt like our happiness would never stop.


End file.
